Oz
by IamEnVIOUS
Summary: Someone's having a dream.Can't give too much away now can I?R&R.
1. Dream

Disclaimer:I own nothing.

This is a MEGA crossover of several shows and some OC's,keep that in mind.

Kurama could barely keep his eyes open,heading to his bed after watching a movie marathon with his girlfriend Neko."I'm gong to bed."he told her."Good night Kurama."said the twenty two year old as he headed to their bedroom,as soon as his head hit the pillow,he was out like a light.

**BEGIN DREAM SEQUENCE***

"...Kurama...Kurama...wake up."said a voice."Your onna is in danger!"

"Hiei?"inquired the kitsune. Noticing his friend's jagon was missing."What are you babbling about?I never had the jagon and Trunks will marry your onna."

Did he hear right?And who was this _Trunks?_

Hiei turned to face him,"Hn,I have to go."Then Kurama notices something was strange about this in the world..How did he get here?Walking aimlessly,he bumped into a blonde.

"Watch where you're going."

"Sorry."apologized Kurama.18 looked him over,realizing he was a man,"You're not bad looking,want to go out on a night on the town with me?"

"I must decline."said Kurama.

17 scoffed,"You're losing your touch 18."

"Oh shut up."

Kurama watched them leave. He saw a familiar figure,assuming it was Hiei...

"Hiei."

Vegeta turned around,"What did you call me?"his eyes narrowing.'Don't mind him."said a blue haired woman,"Vegeta's upset because I forced him to take me shopping.I love your hair."

"Thank you."

"Kurama!"shrieked his name aloud,belonging to Kagome.

(A/N:If I get 2 reviews,it will encourage me to write more.)R&R.


	2. Where are we?

Disclaimer:I own nothing.

"I wish I knew."replied the brunette,"Rin lost Sesshomaru."

Kurama stared at her.

"He's alive."Kagome said quickly,"She went to look for him."

(A/N:In this story,Rin is all grown up and turned into a demon,just like Kagome)

Kagome continued,"Everyone is scattered,shall we look for them?"

"Yes."replied the redhead.

It didn't take long to find another familiar face."I can't find Kazuma anywhere in this crazy place."sobbed Yukina.

"Don't cry Yukina,"said Kagome,"We don't know how these people will react to seeing your tears."

"Kagome's right Yukina."

"O-okay,"sniffled the ice maiden,"Let's find our friends."

Turning the corner,they saw another familiar person...and he was quite angry...

**_"Stop calling me palm_** **tree****!**"

"Envy."sighed all three.


	3. Lost

Disclaimer:I own nothing.

Envy spotted the group,"Hey!About time I found some familiar faces!"

Kagome sighed,"Tell me you haven't done anything to attract attention."

Before he could say anything,Yukina interjected,"Shall we go now?"

The group walked on and on occasion heard Envy whine.

"Let's find Hiei first."suggested Kurama.

"Good idea."replied the brunette of the group.

"Hey,"said a voice belonging to Yamcha,"Couldn't help but notice... will you ladies like to be my new girlfriend?"

"No thanks."said the two girls.

"Come on."stressed the former bandit.

"Give it up Yamcha."said the green skinned alien,"I _doubt _they will want to go out with you."

"Could you help us find our friends?"asked Yukina.

"What did they look like?"inquired the Namekian."Anything is better than listening to Yamcha."

They gave him a full detailed description of the whole gang.

"So,you're demons?Never knew your kind existed,I'll help you."


	4. We're flying!

Disclaimer:I own nothing.

"But first tell me your names."said the Namekian.

"Kagome."

"Yukina."

"Kurama."

"Envy."

Piccolo nodded,"Can you fly?"

They look at him bewildered and shook their heads no.

"Would you like me to teach you?"

"Would you really?"asked Yukina excitedly.

Piccolo nodded."Every living thing whether be a human,.demon,sin or Saiyan has ki. Find that and you can fly."

"That's bogus."huffed Envy.

"Let's try it anyway."insisted Kagome,"It couldn't hurt to try."

"Follow me."

And so they did...all the way to the forest.

Several days later...

"We're flying!"exclaimed Yukina,flying past Envy.

Piccolo smirked,of the group he _liked _Yukina the most.

Kagome and Kurama were second.

"Now we can find the others with ease."replied Kurama."Thank you Piccolo."


	5. Searching

Disclaimer:I own nothing.

"Let's find a place to eat."said Kagome.

"Good idea."agreed Kurama,"We've been flying for over 3 hours now."

"There's a restaurant."Yukina pointed out.

Descending,they entered the business.

"Welcome to our restaurant."said the hostess.

"Look!It's Naruto,Sasuke and Hinata."said Kagome.

Envy could _care _less who the others were talking to...

He was more interested in the man in orange.

Chi Chi fumed,the man she loved was eating them to the poor house.

"**_Goku,you had enough_****!**"

"Aw,but Chi Chi,this is my thirty eighth bowl."

"He eats like Gluttony."Envy snorted.


	6. The search continues

Disclaimer:I own nothing.

"Exactly,stop eating like a pig."fumed Chi Chi.

"What kind of name is Goku anyway?"inquired Envy.

"It's a pun actually."said Kagome,"It means out of the sky."

"Should we talk to him?He might know where Kazuma is."insisted Yukina.

Envy snorted,"Doubt it."

"It can't hurt to try."said Kagome,"And lose the attitude Envy."

"Excuse me.."said the brunette of the group."Have you seen anyone who doesn't belong here?"

"Well.."began Goku,"There was one guy named Sesshomaru."

"Sesshomaru?"repeated Kurama.

"We better get going Goku,Trunks's wedding is coming 'up."said Chi Chi,

"Wait!Could you take us to him?"pleaded Kurama.

"I guess so."replied the carefree Saiyan.


	7. The dream ends

Disclaimer:I own nothing.

"We're here to see Trunks Bulma."said Goku."This guy says he's in love with your future daughter in law."

"What?"blinked the blue haired woman.

"Where can I find him?"inquired Kurama,"It's important I see her."

_**"Get off my**_** p****roperty!"**

"Sorry guys,"replied Goku."Wait!"said a voice,belonging to Trunks."Let them speak."

"I'm looking for my girlfriend Neko."said Kurama.

"She won't marry me."said Trunks.

"Trunks..."sighed Bulma.

"It's okay happens."sighed Trunks,"Go on Kurama...Kurama...Kurama..."

Kurama opened his eyes,blinking,seeing his girlfriend Neko shaking him awake."Get up."


End file.
